les taches d'encre
by Laura013
Summary: Chaque petit moment, tous les bits de l'émotion, la douleur ou la joie, que Richard Castle sentait, même quelques instants hors caméra, tout est là par écrit. Parce qu'il est tout aussi noble que Kate Beckett. Et je voulais lui rendre justice. "Et il ne pouvait pas attendre pour savoir ce qui se est passé ensuite." (traduction de taches d'encre de l'histoire en anglais) COMPLÉTER


Taches d'encre Titre:

Auteur: Laura013

Note: T (M borderline)

Disclaimer: La série Castle appartient à Andrew Marlowe et Terri Edda Miller. Bien que je vais ajouter que d'être un écrivain serait Kick-Ass totalement, je doute fortement qu'ils embauchent lycéens.

Deuxième avertissement: Mon français est vraiment mauvais. Je veux dire vraiment mauvais. Désolé si ce ne est pas lisible

Résumé: Chaque petit moment, tous les bits de l'émotion, la douleur ou la joie, que Richard Castle sentait, même quelques instants hors caméra, tout est là par écrit. Parce qu'il est tout aussi noble que Kate Beckett. Et je voulais lui rendre justice. "Et il ne pouvait pas attendre pour savoir ce qui se est passé ensuite."

Genre: Crime / Romance. Je veux dire ce est essentiellement Château par écrit, mais avec quelques autres choses.

Chronologie: SPOILER GRATUIT POUR LA SAISON SIX

Appariements: Castle / Beckett

Dédicace: Je aimerais dédier ce à ma mère. Même si je suis un salaud total à vivre avec, elle met en place avec moi, et ce est la chose la plus héroïque que je ai jamais vu. En toute sincérité, elle est mon héros. Je ne pense pas que je allais survivre un jour dans ses chaussures (je aurais certainement me assassiné maintenant, vraiment, je suis une douleur à vivre avec), parce qu'elle est la personne la plus admirable que je aie jamais rencontré, et aucun super-héros est comparable, même pas Kate Beckett. Elle est fantastique, pas seulement en tant que mère, mais aussi comme une personne en général, et je suis très chanceux d'être sa fille. Je te aime, maman. Gardez étant le meilleur.

Note de l'auteur (s): Beaucoup de gens voir Kate Beckett comme le véritable "joyau du château", mais je suis incapable de trouver d'accord avec cela. Bien sûr, elle part le spectacle avec lui, ce est tout autant «Beckett», car il est «Château», mais il ya quelque chose à propos de Richard Castle qui lui fait se sentir plus ... racontable. Je ne pourrais pas être un homme d'âge moyen qui a été marié deux fois et a une fille (femme, un peu plus jeune, jamais marié, pas d'enfants) mais je trouve vraiment me empathie. Il peut ne pas avoir eu de voir le cadavre de sa mère dans une ruelle (et même si je ne peux pas dire que je ai vécu cela de première main, je sais que la perte de ma mère serait une des choses les plus difficiles à aller toujours à travers. Si vous lisez ceci , je te aime, maman), mais il a tant aimé et perdu beaucoup, et ce est ce qui m'a fait tomber en amour avec sa caractérisation (et je veux dire que, dans le plus gentil, moyen le plus platonique possible). La façon Nathan Fillion lui joue ... il tire sur ma corde sensible plus que tout autre personnage que je ai jamais rencontré. La façon dont vous pouvez juste dire comment Castle est censé se sentir par la lueur dans ses yeux, le fait qu'il ne peut contrôler ses émotions à un point tel que, tout en louchant un peu et jaillissant larmes qu'il peut asservir un cœur, il est extraordinaire . Ses émotions sont si réels, si triste et tout ce que je veux faire, ce est tenir et lui dire tout cela va être bien. Il est l'un des plus gentils, caractères briser le cœur, les plus honnêtes précieux que je ai jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer.

En outre, toujours était vidéographique perfection. Je peux ou ne pas avoir regardé cet épisode dix millions de fois sur mon ordinateur pendant que je étais censé faire devoirs (désolé).

Ce est mon hommage à Richard Castle. Chaque petit moment, chaque petite once de joie ou la douleur qu'il ressentait, même quelques instants hors caméra, tout est là par écrit. Il peut ne pas être un super-héros détective lutter contre le crime comme Kate était, mais il est encore tout aussi noble, tout aussi aimable et attentionné. Bien sûr, il peut apparaître comme un grand ours en peluche grand, mais tous les sacrifices qu'il a fait est tout aussi noble que Superman. Et je voulais lui rendre justice.

Je vous remercie, Andrew Marlowe et Terri Edda Miller. Merci pour la belle création qui est le spectacle Château. Si, par petit, tout petit chances que vous êtes sur ce site et vous trouverez cette histoire, je espère que ce est à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Merci à Lianna-neige, personne d'Internet, hannahjn et CloudyDream pour être mes beaux bêtas. Un merci spécial à closingdoors de bien vouloir regarder par-dessus ainsi, même si vous ne avez pas beta. Ce était un grand honneur d'être lu par mon auteur de fanfiction préférée de tous les temps (sérieusement se il vous plaît aller vérifier ses histoires sur, elle est extraordinaire).

Tout a commencé avec le jour de leur rencontre. Il avait été lors de la signature du livre pendant des heures et il était sur le point de l'appeler démissions et rentrer à la maison. Les femmes à la fête étaient assez, mais aucun d'entre eux vraiment ... a attiré son attention.

Il se assit au bar avec Alexis, et ils parlaient pendant un certain temps.

Il se est trouvé en rêvant, "Juste une fois, je aimerais que quelqu'un vienne à moi et dire quelque chose de nouveau."

Juste à ce moment, il sentit une tape sur l'épaule. "M. Castle?" demanda une voix féminine. Il soupira et sortit un stylo, tournant autour.

"Où voulez-vous il?" il marmonna, puis ses yeux trouvé la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu. Elle avait les cheveux courts et les yeux noisette, gonflables qui mordaient retour plus forte que l'épée du roi Arthur. Elle se tenait haut et droit, ne pas perdre le contact visuel avec lui.

Elle sourit un peu, mais immédiatement caché. "Détective Kate Beckett," dit-elle en levant son badge. "NYPD. Nous avons besoin de vous poser quelques questions sur un assassiner qui a eu lieu plus tôt ce soir."

Château était, abasourdi, et Alexis prit la plume de ses mains. "Ce est nouveau," dit-elle avec confiance.

Elle ne avait aucune idée.

Après beaucoup de travail acharné (enfin, Beckett mis en beaucoup de travail dur), ils ont attrapé le tueur. Castle avait à dire; il était plutôt ennuyeux avec la fin. Frère de l'une des victimes? Il ne aurait pas écrit de cette façon.

Il vit détective Beckett demi-tour et prenez une profonde respiration. "Eh bien," dit-elle. "Devinez ce qu'il est."

"Eh bien," il haussa les épaules, "ne doit pas être. Nous pourrions, ah, aller dîner. Débriefer l'autre," at-il ajouté.

«Pourquoi, Castle?" elle a demandé d'un ton sarcastique. "Donc, je peux être un autre de vos conquêtes?"

"Ou je pourrais être l'un des vôtres», at-il ajouté en souriant. Mais il savait de la lueur dans l'œil, elle était beaucoup trop particulière à mettre en place avec cela. Non, il savait qu'elle serait lui donner l'enfer avant que quelque chose de ce genre qui se passerait.

Elle pinça les lèvres, comme si de prendre une décision, et puis elle tira la main. "Ce était agréable de vous rencontrer, Château," dit-elle véritablement.

Il lui prit la main, en souriant. "Il est trop mauvais. Ça aurait été génial."

Elle se mordit la lèvre, souriant, et entra au ras contre lui, provoquant les poils sur le dos de son cou pour se tenir debout. Elle a fait ce genre de contact physique beaucoup plus confortablement que lui, quand il se était penché pour embrasser sa joue, il l'avait fait à un rythme chunky maladroite, mais Kate, pas Kate était fluide comme elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes l'oreille.

"Vous ne avez aucune idée," dit-elle à son oreille.

Normalement, lorsque les femmes le virent, ils étaient dans la crainte, mais cette fois, ce était au tour de Richard Castle être fasciner.

Château ne avait pas connu la mort comme Kate, il ne avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître l'homme de ol 'avant qu'il l'a giflé au visage. Pas celui qu'il connaissait bien, il ne se souciait vraiment était mort. Il ne savait pas comment le gérer, comment réagir face à la nudité nue de la douleur de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait persuadé Esposito lui le dossier de Johanna Beckett obtenir. Bien que Kate lui avait fait promettre de ne pas, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre vers le bas.

Dès qu'il a vu la photo dans le fichier, il savait qu'elle semblait familier.

«Qui dois-je faire passer pour?" il avait demandé, pas la peine de regarder vers le haut.

Une voix douce type lui répondit. "Johanna," il a dit.

Il essuya son poignet pourpre menotté sur son front et signé:

Pour Johanna,

Avec amour,

Richard Castle

Il rendit le livre à elle, mais elle ne va pas. Il leva finalement les yeux dans les yeux noisette et dit, si ce ne est un peu d'impatience, "Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, Johanna?"

Elle rougit un peu, en souriant. "Puis-je obtenir une photo avec vous? Ma fille et moi ... nous sommes de grands fans. Je souhaite qu'elle pourrait être ici en ce moment, mais she-"

Il la coupa, avoir besoin de temps pour épargner le plus de fans possible. "Bien sûr," at-il dit en souriant un peu trop vite.

Elle a remis la caméra gris à l'homme derrière elle, qui pris la photo, et juste comme ça, Johanna Beckett était éteint.

Château retourné la photo dans ses mains, après avoir pris le tout du bureau de détective Beckett quand personne ne regardait. Il l'avait rencontrée. Il avait effectivement rencontré la mère de Beckett, et il ne avait même pas pris en charge.

Et maintenant, elle était morte, et il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas lui donner le temps de la journée. Il a fait le vœu de ne jamais se laisser cela se produire à nouveau. Combien de ses autres fans étaient morts?

Et bien que Kate lui avait fait promettre de ne pas, il ne pouvait pas résister à la curiosité. Tant de gens ont vécu pour la destination, pour la fin, mais il a vécu pour l'histoire.

Et l'histoire de Kate Beckett était celui qu'il voulait lire.

Deux ans se écoulèrent comme un clin d'œil et le duo dynamique a été tiré vers l'arrière dans les axes de danger encore une fois.

Prétendre que nous sommes en état d'ébriété, et peut-être nous glissons passé. Mais Castle savait que la garde ne allait pas être si facilement berner, et il avait raison.

Kate accroché à son bras comme ils marchaient, non, plus comme trébuché, dans le point de vue de la garde, mais il n'a pas l'air trop heureux. Kate gardé marmonnant quelque chose à propos de Châteaux, et il fit semblant de sniffer, mais le gardien se avançait, louchant œil exercé sur eux comme ils se rapprochaient.

Et puis la garde a atteint dans son manteau et a vu son château mains se posent sur une arme à feu.

Il avait été dans des situations et de mort de la vie avant, en collaboration avec un flic et tout, mais cette fois il se sentait si définitive, si grave. Ce était comme un moment, comme un de ses livres, qui pourraient être conservés, stockés, savourait loin pour un autre jour, oh comment il voulait, il pourrait chien-oreille cette page et lire une autre fois.

Il est cinq dernières minutes de Richard Castle sur la terre, que veut-il faire avec son temps? Câlin Alexis et Martha revoir, pensait-il, mais ce ne était pas possible.

Puis une autre pensée barboter à l'esprit. Un il ne avait pas pris en considération pour une longue période. Je veux embrasser Beckett.

Normalement, il ne aurait pas rêvé. Il ne aurait pas pensé à quelque chose comme ça, mais ici, en ce moment, il a été rattrapé.

Le dernier souvenir qu'il voulait, ce était des lèvres de Kate Beckett sur son propre.

Alors il l'a fait. Il se retourna, la regarda droit dans les yeux, et pressa ses lèvres dans la sienne. Au début, elle était encore, et pour un horrible moment il pensait qu'elle allait le gifler. Mais ensuite elle se adoucit. Elle se recula, regardant dans les yeux, choc et de panique étincelant au large de la surface dure, le noisetier, puis elle pressa ses lèvres retour dans son nouveau.

Il pouvait sentir son résiste légèrement, comme se il y avait quelque chose de plus préoccupant que de profiter de leurs dernières secondes, mais il n'a pas remarqué assez aux soins. Il était tellement entouré, afin engloutie par elle. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était magnifique, mais maintenant, elle était belle.

Et puis elle a disparu.

Il entendit un 'bruit' fort que la garde de toucher le sol. Oh. Ce était une ruse. Oh.

"Ce était ... incroyable", at-il dit, avant qu'il ne soit capable de dire ce glissé hors de sa bouche.

Beckett se tourna vers lui, lui donnant un regard interrogateur.

"Le ... la façon dont vous l'a assommé ... Je veux dire ... ce était ...» Il se arrêta.

"Allons-y. Ouais," dit Beckett superficiellement.

Mais il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait jamais aller.

Près d'un mois plus passé et encore ils ne avaient pas parlé. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, chaque fois qu'il se trouvait sa tête sur l'oreiller la seule pensée dans son esprit était ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle était là, et pourtant elle était si loin. Sa tête était mal; sa vie a été hors de contrôle; son monde allait floue et il se trouva d'exploitation sur le pilote automatique; passant par les mouvements de la façon la plus banale ordonnée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pouvait plus penser directement. Ses membres tintaient avec anticipation, vouloir la toucher, de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, mais il était absolument engourdi. Et la nuit ... la nuit, il a vécu par procuration à travers son écriture, martelant ses doigts sur le clavier dur, essayer de forcer sa frustration sur la vie de Nikki et Jameson.

La chaleur monte était assis sur le bureau de son éditeur, attendent d'être lus, alors qu'il a commencé à écrire son prochain livre. Il ne était pas sûr combien de temps il pourrait vivre comme ça, une bombe sur le bord de l'explosion, une piquez loin de détonation sur les gens autour de lui.

Il pensait d'appeler son (final et le plus probable) prochain livre Frozen chaleur, complètement inconscient de l'ironie dans le titre.

Parce que, non jours plus tard, Nikki Heat serait presque geler à mort.

Il ne savait pas à quel point ils étaient hors jusqu'à ce qu'un couple d'heures dans leur vie réelle "Frozen Heat". Ce est alors que le silence coups de pied dans.

Kate avait cessé de tirer la porte, arrêta de marcher et mal à l'aise murmurant des obscénités, vient de se arrêter que le froid sur les murs de congélation fixés dans.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis-assis contre le mur de leur sort inévitable d'attente, attendant la mort, une fin de Stephen King aurait envié.

Bien que Kate était quelqu'un qui généralement peur de la merde hors de lui et tout le monde autour de lui, maintenant, elle avait l'air si petite, si fragile, et maintenant il était plus peur de la perdre.

Il avait imaginé un monde de morts horribles, vu tant de morts, coups de couteau, GSW, asphyxie, noyade, mais jamais, pas une seule fois dans son horriblement tordu, l'esprit dégoûtant, il avait photographié son premier mourir.

Il devait admettre à lui-même à un certain moment. Il était costaud, fort, construit comme un bœuf et aussi effrayant que elle était, il dominait sa taille. Elle avait un petit personnage, ressemblant à des oiseaux que, se il a fait des merveilles pour elle dans un combat, ne aiderait pas dans la bataille contre le gel autant que son.

Il pouvait voir des glaçons sur le bout de son nez et il pourrait presque l'imaginer, l'attendait à la porte du ciel (honnêtement, il aurait accepté le feu de l'Enfer à bras ouverts aussi longtemps que ce serait la réchauffer), les bras croisés à combien de temps il le prenait à rattraper, et le conteur en lui essayé de garder la pensée vivante, essayé de le garder au chaud et l'enregistrer, hé, peut-être vous pourriez écrire ceci dans un livre. Ciel chaleur, pensait-il en plaisantant, mais le reste de lui essayé de l'éviter. Il n'y aurait pas plus de Nikki Heat, pas plus Jameson Rook, plus rien.

Parce que ce ... ce était la fin. Il a essayé de penser à une sorte de moyen de sortir, une sorte de jeu de sécurité grêle-Marie, dernier lancer, mais il n'y avait rien. No way out, pas de grand-récepteur ouvert à attraper la balle.

«Je suis s-je suis désolé", il se étrangla.

Beckett se tourna autant qu'elle le pouvait pour le regarder. Il a gardé son bras serrés autour de son épaule, essayant de garder au chaud. "Pour quoi?" elle murmura durement.

"F-être pour moi. Going Rogue. Entrer dans vous-dedans. Si nous ne avions pas fait parti-voyou ...» Il bégaya, sentant les glaçons coulent sur sa langue.

"Oh, chut. Château, non. D'accord? Shhh. Vous aviez raison. Nous avons trouvé la bombe. Nous étions juste trop tard, d'accord? Château. Merci d'être là ...», dit-elle.

Il voulait dire quelque chose ... quelque chose à toutes les fois qu'ils avaient, quelque chose à résumer tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais tout ce qui sortit était, "Toujours." Et qui ressemblait assez.

"Je veux juste que vous sachiez combien je ..." Kate commencé, mais elle se est évanouie à mi-parcours de sa peine.

"Hey, Kate,» dit-il, secouant pitoyablement. "Reste avec moi. Kate. Reste avec moi."

Il avait été presque un an depuis qu'ils ont gelé dans ce réservoir; un an qu'il avait tenu son si proche de lui, un an que Javi et Kevin les avait sauvés, et oui, un an, il avait passé interroger sur ce qu'elle allait dire. Une partie de lui pensait qu'il avait rêvé, délirant et déjà inconscient, mais non, il y avait encore une tension entre eux à partir de cette nuit-là, que la maladresse tacite ce genre de réglé sur leurs épaules.

Près d'un an jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme a visité à nouveau.

Il aurait dû réagir quand il a vu la lumière clignotante. L'enterrement de Montgomery était assez triste sans un tireur d'élite. Mais non, il se tenait là, attendant de voir ce qui est arrivé ensuite, et à cause de cela, Kate a été abattu. Il avait aimé à penser que, quand il l'a abordé, il avait sauvé la vie en provoquant la balle rater son cœur, mais qui était-il une blague? Il avait hésité, et il abordé son trop tard.

Il y avait une agitation autour de lui, les gens esquive et appelant la police et courir après le tireur d'élite, mais tout ressemblaient à bruit blanc.

Il la sentait sous lui, sentit son sang tremper sa chemise, et les voix autour de lui obtenu plus fort, mais il ne se soucie pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Juste Kate, située au-dessous de lui.

"Oh, Kate. Shh. Kate, se il vous plaît,» marmonna-t. "Reste avec moi, Kate. Ne me quitte pas, se il vous plaît. Reste avec moi, d'accord?" Les mots sont venus stupidement de sa bouche comme il la voyait couché là, et quelque chose fait irruption dans sa gorge. Des mots qui, pensait-il jamais voir la lumière du jour ont commencé à faire des bulles plus dans sa panique incommensurable pour sa vie. "Kate", il a plaidé, «Je te aime. Je te aime, Kate."

Et puis les yeux fermés. Et elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Une autre année. Une autre longue année de cul où Kate était inconscient de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il ne pouvait se rappeler un moment où sa poitrine ne était pas bondé dans les nerfs et la douleur, quand il ne regardait pas trébucher aveuglément dans un monde qui était plus grand que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer, quand il vivait dans la crainte que chaque souffle serait elle dernière. Elle (soi-disant) ne se souvenait pas ce jour-là et il ne était pas prêt à le ramener, mais ça fait mal. Chaque fois qu'elle a été entravée par la blessure par balle dans sa poitrine, chaque fois qu'elle a dû arrêter parce qu'elle était fatiguée, elle a joué avec ses sentiments profonds, et il se sentait si coupable, si sacrément coupable de laisser ce cul-trou lui tirer dessus. Et maintenant, elle jouait à nouveau avec le feu. Et il fallait faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

La seconde, il était dans sa maison, elle parlait leur cas. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il écoutait parler, sachant qu'elle lui mentait.

Elle continua à parler, inconscients du fait qu'il ne était pas à l'écoute.

"Kate", il a interrompu.

Elle secoua la tête légèrement et a continué à parler.

"Kate,» dit-il, cette fois plus sévèrement.

Soudain, elle sortit de sa brume. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" elle a demandé, l'air inquiet. Pendant un moment, il ne voulait pas de lui dire. Il voulait se enfoncer loin dans les ombres et de ne jamais sortir, la laisser vivre sa vie en paix, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Il ferma les yeux, se cachant la douleur d'elle, et il se racla la gorge. "Vous devez arrêter,» dit-il à peu près, sa voix se sentir comme barbelés courir à travers la peau exposée. "Th ... e ... cette enquête ... vous devez vous arrêter."

Kate sourit et leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux fusion des trous dans son cerveau, lui faisant perdre momentanément sa pensée. Non, elle est en danger. Concentrez. "Château, nous avons déjà parlé. Je vais bien. Je suis dans le contrôle"

"Non," dit-il, se sentant l'émotion se infiltrer à travers sa voix comme il secoua la tête, "vous n'êtes pas. Ils sont." Soudain, il sentit sa voix adoucir dans le souci de son partenaire. "Et si vous ne arrêtez pas, ils vous tueront, Kate."

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'innocence, l'ignorance de la situation montrant sur son visage comme elle sourit un peu, haussant les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

Maintenant ou jamais, se dit-il. Il prit une profonde inspiration et plongé dans, peur de ce qu'il allait trouver sous la surface de la méconnaissance. "Avant ... avant Montgomery est allé dans ce hangar, il a envoyé un paquet à quelqu'un ... quelqu'un il avait confiance. Il contenait des informations ... ... Endommager information à la personne ... derrière tout cela." Sa voix se brisa. "Montgomery ... essayait ... pour vous protéger." Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas se pencher sur le sien. "Mais le paquet ne arrivait qu'après qu'il avait été tué." Les respirations peu profondes arrivaient plus fort maintenant que sa poitrine se sentait plus en plus lourd. "L'ami de Montgomery ... a conclu un accord avec eux. Se ils vous laissaient tranquilles ... l'emballage et l'information à l'intérieur ne aurait jamais voir la lumière du jour." Il prit une autre inspiration. "Mais ils ont fait une condition, que vous aviez à faire marche arrière. Et ce est la raison ... que vous êtes en vie, Kate. Parce que vous vous êtes arrêté."

Il la vit prendre un souffle, ses sourcils tricoter ensemble et les yeux remplis de peur, la peur de sa connaissance. "Comment savez-vous cela?" elle a demandé. Non, Kate. Ne pas poser cette question.

"Pour que l'accord fonctionne,» dit-il calmement, "il fallait quelqu'un pour se assurer que vous ne étiez pas le poursuivre."

«Êtes-vous une partie de cela?" Les mots sortaient à peine un murmure, étranglées entre les morts de la nuit. Ses yeux étaient remplis de l'incrédulité, blessé, et les larmes. Elle avait l'air tellement peur, et il lui donner envie de la tenir, l'embrasser et lui dire tout cela allait disparaître.

Mais il n'a pas fait.

«Je essayais juste de vous garder en sécurité," murmura-t-dos, douleurs bouillonnant dans sa gorge. Je suis tellement désolé, Kate. Je suis tellement désolé.

Elle a pris un peu de recul, de se éloigner de lui. «En me mentir? Propos de la chose la plus importante dans ma vie?" La hauteur de sa voix se levait pour petite fille ton, et il se sentait comme se il y avait quelque chose en lui qui était sur le point d'éclater, quelque chose qui était sur le point d'exploser. Il foulait la fine ligne de nouvelle territoire de la dynamite, et en ce moment, la plume venait de tomber hors de son tricorne et dans la zone de danger.

"Ce mensonge était la seule chose que vous protéger,» murmura-t.

"Castle", dit-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux. "Je ne ai pas besoin d'une protection. Je avais besoin d'une avance, et vous assis sur elle pendant un an. Maintenant, qui est cette personne-comment puis-je le trouver?"

Il secoua la tête, regardant ses pieds. "Une voix sur un téléphone-ombre dans un garage de stationnement."

"Vous l'avez rencontré?" elle a demandé, la voix complètement terne. Le manque d'émotion rendait nerveux, parce que ce était quand Kate Beckett était le plus dangereux, le plus susceptible de faire exploser. "Comment savez-vous qu'il ne est pas derrière assassiner-faire de ma mère savez-vous qu'il ne est pas impliqué? Et comment diable pouvez-vous faire cela?"

Soudain, quelque chose fait irruption dans l'esprit de Richard Castle. Les mots ont commencé à déborder, afin de fonctionner de sa bouche aussi vite et aussi fort qu'il pouvait supporter. Sa tête retomba sur ses épaules dans la défaite, les yeux brumisation comme il proclamé, «Parce que Je te aime, Kate."

Et il a vraiment fait. Même après tout ce temps, tous ces mensonges, toutes les trahisons, il l'aimait passionnément encore. Elle ne pouvait sortir de son Glock et lui tirer dans le cœur et il ne aurait jamais cesser de l'aimer. Il l'aimait si purement, si immensément, avec chaque fibre de son être, et il ne aurait jamais laisser passer, ne est que le jour où il est mort. Il peut épouser quelqu'un d'autre, ou cinq quelqu'un d'autre, mais il l'aimerait toujours. Parce qu'elle était Katherine Houghton Beckett, et ce est dans son ADN qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Son cœur battait la chanson d'elle, fredonner au rythme de son air. Parce que ce est ce qu'est l'amour. Il est debout par quelqu'un, sans condition. Ce est la personne que vous faites votre stand avec; qui, à son tour, te suis toujours fidèle.

Ils ont tous deux assis là, dans un moment de silence inconfortable où elle laisse le choc situé dans. Oui, elle le savait, mais l'avoir dit à son visage était un peu ... différente. "Mais vous savez déjà que, pas vous," at-il dit dans la défaite. "Vous avez connu pendant environ un an."

"Vous plaisantez je espère?" dit-elle avec colère, et il recula de surprise. Oui, Kate. Je suis complètement putain avec vous. Je ne donne pas un putain de ce qui vous arrive. "Vous êtes en train de porter cette inscrire maintenant, après que vous me avez dit que vous venez de me trahi?"

"Kate,» dit-il, sa voix était faible et graveleux, "écouter moi-"

"Écoutez-vous?" elle a demandé. "Pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter? Comment suis-je censé faire confiance même tout ce que vous dites?"

Ce fut le point de basculement pour lui. "Comment vous s-? En raison de tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble!" il a pratiquement crié. L'émotion se infiltrait à travers sa voix de manière incontrôlable. Pas de retour maintenant. "Quatre ans que je suis ici! Quatre ans d'attente juste pour vous de simplement ... ouvrez vos yeux et voyez que je suis ici ... et que je suis plus qu'un partenaire. Chaque matin, je-je vous apporte une tasse de café juste pour que je puisse voir un sourire sur votre visage, parce que je pense que vous êtes le plus remarquable ... ... affolant ... difficile ... personne frustrante que je ai jamais rencontré. et je te aime, Kate, et si ... si cela signifie quoi que ce soit à vous, si vous vous souciez de moi du tout, juste ne pas faire cela ", at-il plaidé, laissant chaque pensée finale, il pourrait penser déversement sur, exprimer humide avec émotion comme le miel sur les crêpes et il ne pouvait pas plus rien sentir .

Contrairement à lui, Kate était en feu. Elle était en colère. "Si je me soucie de vous?" elle a demandé, les larmes commencent à déborder, mais sa voix ne pas vaciller. "Castle, vous coupez un accord pour ma vie comme si je étais une sorte de l'enfant. Ma vie. Mine. Vous ne obtenez pas de décider."

Il ferma les yeux dans la défaite. Ce est ça, alors. "Vous continuez à cela," dit-il doucement, "ils vont décider. Ils vont venir pour vous, Kate."

"Qu'ils viennent!" elle a annoncé. "Ils ont envoyé Coonan, et il est mort. Ils ont envoyé Lockwood, et il est mort. Et je suis toujours là, le château! Et je suis prêt!"

"Prêt à quoi?" il a demandé. "Mourir pour votre cause? Ce ne est pas une enquête assassiner plus, Kate. Ils l'ont transformé en une guerre."

"Se ils veulent une guerre, alors je les ferai une guerre, directement à leur porte."

Il regarda autour de, et à ce moment, il a pris une décision. "Eh bien, je suppose qu'il n'y a tout simplement rien que je peux dire, est-il? D'accord," dit-il dans un souffle, "euh, ouais. Vous avez raison, Kate. Ce est votre vie. Jetez-le si vous voulez, mais je ne suis pas va rester dans les parages et vous regarder, ce est donc, euh, plus. "Il ferma les yeux encore une fois, se forçant à ne pas pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il était sur sa porte. "Je ai fini."

Sa voix gaffé sur les mots, la langue glisser sur chaque liaison, en essayant de l'empêcher de ce qu'il allait faire.

Le troisième œil regardait comme elle approchait de tomber, ce qui ralentit son rythme cardiaque, causant chaque dernier 'coup' à compter, battant dans sa gorge. Il ne avait aucune idée pourquoi il était si peur, alors en équilibre sur le bord de l'inconscience, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir dans son esprit était elle. Ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sur ses épaules, son souffle effleurant ses cheveux, l'amenant à se débrouiller sur son cuir chevelu d'une manière si menthe fraîche il si après un million de douches jamais il ne pas sentir comme Kate Beckett.

Il boudait dans son appartement, écrire le prochain chapitre de Frozen chaleur, pas au courant de Kate, se accrochant pour sa vie sur le côté d'un bâtiment, criant et sanglotant et en appelant à lui, Château, Château, Château. Non Ryan, pas Esposito, Castle. Et même si elle savait dans son cœur, il ne serait pas, elle avait à espérer pour son chevalier en armure à venir et sauver la journée brillante.

Mais il ne viendrait pas.

Le prince en général ne est pas venu après la princesse baisée cette mauvaise.

Ses yeux brûlaient. Son dos lui faisait mal. Son estomac grondait de faim, mais il ne bougeait pas encore. Il était déterminé à finir Frozen chaleur avant que la douleur se installer. Il se est retrouvé à jouer avec les terminaisons les plus délirants, et celui qu'il se installait sur Nikki était tourner voyous et tuant Rook.

"Papa?" Une voix a appelé. Il cligna des yeux pour la première fois dans ce qui semblait année. «Papa, es-tu ici?"

"Alexis?" il a appelé, attend son d'être ailleurs. "Tu ne devrais pas vous préparez pour l'obtention du diplôme?"

Il l'entendit rire. «Je ai encore plusieurs heures," dit-elle, souriant comme elle entra dans son étude.

Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge. "Oh," at-il dit, en supposant plus de temps se était écoulé que réellement eu.

Alexis fronça les sourcils, sentant le café fragile et méchante odeur de trois jours de ne pas bouger. Sa chemise à carreaux était en bataille, ses cheveux a été un gâchis sourd, et les cernes sous ses yeux ont été peints sur une si grande qu'il ressemblait à un raton laveur.

«Papa, êtes-vous d'accord?" elle a demandé, assis en face de lui.

Il sourit un peu à elle. "Je vais bien," at-il dit. "Tout à fait correct."

«Papa, si ce est quelque chose qu'elle dit à vous, vous devez comprendre, parfois, il est sain de couper les cordes avec les gens», dit Alexis, sa voix brisée un peu de fatigue. "Vous avez passé tous les jours pendant quatre ans dans cette enceinte, et tout le monde sait que ce ne est pas sur les livres plus."

Il soupira. "Ouais. Je suppose que oui."

Sa petite fille a grandi. Richard Castle est assis là, souriant comme enseignants qui qu'il connaissait à peine parlé de l'école, la vie, et tant de choses qu'il ne était pas écoute, attendant juste pour Alexis de prendre la scène.

Finalement, elle l'a fait. Elle a commencé fort, parler de souvenirs et la vie comme il est passé, mais tout à coup, elle se arrêta. Elle se redressa un peu, les yeux et le sourire de plus en plus envie de voyager dans la décoloration sage sourire. Elle ferma les yeux avec son père comme elle a déménagé à la prochaine partie de son discours.

"Il ya une vérité universelle, nous devons tous faire face, si nous voulons ou non, tout se termine finalement. Autant que je ai attendu ce jour, les terminaisons Je ai toujours détesté," dit-elle doucement, regardant à droite au château . «Dernier jour de l'été, le dernier chapitre d'un grand livre, des chemins séparés avec un ami proche." Le visage de Kate a sauté dans son esprit instantanément. "Mais terminaisons sont inévitables. Les feuilles tombent, vous fermez le livre, vous dites au revoir." Soudain, il sentit les larmes commencent à bien dans ses yeux. Quand at-elle obtenir si sacrément intelligente? "Aujourd'hui est un de ces jours pour nous. Aujourd'hui, nous disons au revoir à tout ce qui était familier, tout ce qui était confortable. Nous allons passer."

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait raison. Il avait besoin de se laisser aller.

Mais ensuite, elle a ajouté une autre ligne. "Mais juste parce que nous partons,» dit-elle, en regardant en arrière vers son père à nouveau, »et qui fait mal, il ya des gens qui sont tellement une partie de nous, ils seront avec nous ne importe quoi. Ils sont notre un terrain solide. Notre étoile du nord. Et les petites voix claires dans nos cœurs qui seront avec nous ... toujours. "

À ce stade, il se mordait la lèvre, essayant de garder les larmes de couler. Ce était comme si elle parlait directement à lui, répondre à toutes les questions qu'il ne avait jamais demandé sur le monde et il ne avait absolument aucune idée de comment elle savait exactement quoi dire.

Il sourit et se comme il applaudi pour sa fille. Elle a grandi, et bientôt elle serait partie. Elle était sa belle fille qu'il avait, il est vrai, n'a jamais imaginé avoir, mais pourrait désormais ne pas imaginer sa vie d'une autre façon.

Elle était Alexis Castle, et il était plus que fier d'appeler sa famille.

Ce était fini. Il a été fait. Il avait supprimé son dossier. Il avait dit ses adieux. Il avait été en baisse des appels de Ryan et Esposito toute la soirée, en décidant pas. Ce soir était l'obtention du diplôme d'Alexis, et je vais profiter des restes de mon temps seul. Je vais appeler l'garçons demain et leur dis au revoir.

Ce est avec un sentiment d'accomplissement qu'il laissa échapper son prochain souffle. Ses épaules se sont affaissées et un poids enlevé de sa poitrine; une certaine finalité battu avec son entendu. Autant il détestait l'admettre, ce était une bonne fin. Il était libre.

Il ne était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire. Peut-être qu'il se déplacer dans les Hamptons en permanence, ou peut-être quelque part plus loin, comme Malibu, ou à Londres, un endroit pour garder les choses intéressantes. Après tout, il avait une vie à vivre maintenant.

Mais il y avait un coup à la porte.

Château prudemment venu à la porte, ouvrir doucement. Il a vu une figure, mouillé et l'air si triste comme il le fixait.

Il regardait Kate.

Il baissa les yeux dans la consternation. "Beckett, que voulez-vous?"

«Tu».

Il recula de surprise, et soudain, elle était là. Ses lèvres étaient sur son et ce était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire de ne pas fondre. Elle recula et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était, revenir. Mais non, elle n'a pas fait.

Elle a gardé marmonnant quelque chose, "Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé." Et il voulait juste de secouer la tête et murmure, Non, ce est correct. Ce est bien, Kate. Je te aime et ce est tout va bien.

Mais il n'a pas fait. Il devait garder la tête droite, ou il se perdre en elle, et ne jamais être en mesure de se retrouver.

L'extérieur de la pluie était si fort et il jura qu'il pouvait entendre la musique de piano à flots de la personne vivant en dessous de lui. L'odeur salée de New York était l'eau de pluie sur les vêtements de Kate Beckett, mais il n'a pas tout à fait laver de l'odeur de la cannelle du savon, et toutes ces choses mises ensemble fait son pratiquement irrésistible, si elle ne avait pas déjà été.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, forçant ses yeux loin des peintures murales de couleur caramel qu'il fixait dans.

"Ce qui se est passé?" il demanda doucement, se forçant à ne pas lever les yeux.


End file.
